


Evangelion Reset

by MrPikaGammer



Category: Evangelion, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Multi, Other, universe reset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPikaGammer/pseuds/MrPikaGammer
Summary: At the very end of The End of Evangelion the universe resets leaving our characters in this seeming normal universe. Shinji is a average student Rei is his adopted sister and Asuka is his childhood friend but not all is as normal as it seems





	1. The Train

Shinji sits on the beach the blood red waves crashing against the shore as he clasps his hands around Asuka's throat Rei's massive cut in half head staring at them from the distance a crooked smile plastered on her face Shinji soon caves in starting to cry on Asuka's face slumping over as she comes to her senses saying"You make me sick" Shinji snaps awake from the dream taking a deep breath horrified by the thought that his father could be that evil or that his sister could end the world but he was glad it was just a dream he looks up seeing the boy around his age sitting across from him pointing a old tape based camera out the window of the train filming the rolling hills and large stone crosses resembling the ones from his dream the boy looks to Shinji pushing his glasses up saying"Hey have a bad dream or something? That's why I never sleep on trains they never agree with me....." Shinji nodded turning down his Walkman which was currently playing Roundabout by Yes as he spoke up " Yeah. Quick questions how far from Tokyo are we bud?" The boy smiles turning his camera off putting it in his book bag saying"About two more hours to go and please call me Kensuke." Shinji sighed in relief from the boys friendliness"Thanks Kensuke and you can call me Shinji" Kensuke looks our the window for a few minutes before looking back at Shinji asking"So were you heading Shinji?" Shinji looks around the train as the next song in his father's mixtape starts"Oh me I missed the train yesterday but me and my sister are supposed to be heading to the school called Nerv or something like that....." The sound of Nerv made Kensuke slightly yet visibly shake"Well looks like your lucky that your a day late I'm heading to the same place!" Shinji smiles at his new friend as they start excited banter sounding almost like teenage girls to the passengers around them 『END 』


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji introduces his new friend to his childhood friend and sister

After a few hours they make it to their stop getting off together happy to be standing up after the six hour train ride from the stop Kensuke got off they look at each other then around the train station Kensuke speaking"I'm not sure about you but I'm hungry man" Shinji nods in agreement as they leave the train station in search for food eventually deciding in some greasy American fast food they walk Shinji eating his burger as they head towards their school getting lost a few times but eventually getting there Shinji opens the door looking at his friend talking as they walk in when suddenly Shinji was on the floor someone's body on his legs he sits up looking down seeing it was in fact his sister Rei that he bumped into and that Kensuke was helping her up saying"Sorry about that me and my friend Shinji were talking and he didn't see you when he opened the door." Rei stayed silent as he looks at Rei putting his hand on his head using his other elbow to support himself his thighs working like a doorstop"Sorry about that sis" Rei looks at Shinji speaking in a dry tone saying"Its alright brother" Kensuke looks at the two confused his jaw dropping as he looks at the two of them back and forth trying to see any similarity between their faces or hair unable to find any he asks"Wait a second your siblings?!" Shinji pulled himself up as Rei awkwardly rubs her shoulder Shinji speaking up"Yep this is my adopted sister Rei Ayanami" Kensuke sighs wiping his forehead adjusting his glasses saying"Oh adopted that makes alot more sense" Shinji sighs looking at Kensuke saying"What you don't tell me this is some cheesy pick up line your tying on her" Kensuke stands up straight putting his hands by his sides saying"NOT AT ALL I JUST MET THE FREAKING GIRL" Rei lightly smile looking away and Shinji stands up looking at his friend in silent agreement they walk to the dean's each one of them being given a key and told where their rooms are the boys walk to the male dorms before going their separate ways each one staying in the opposite side of the boys dorms as the other Shinji enters his room putting his stuff on the empty bed before noticing a note on the wall he checks it reading it out loud"Dear roommate I know you are late so if you are reading this note that means I won't be here to help you move in hugs and kisses Kaworu Nagisa" Shinji crumbles up the note putting all his stuff away before deciding to take a nap he is awoken a few hours later by a loud knock on the door he slowly gets up opening the door rubbing his eyes all he sees is a blur of orange and blue before he is slapped across the face he lightly gasps grabbing his face"H-hi Asuka" Shinji says looking at her"HI JUST HI DÜNKOFF I'VE BEEN TEXTING YOU ALL DAMN DAY" Shinji lightly laughs noticing Asuka brought another teen with her a girl with brown hair and glasses"Sorry Asuka my phone died on the train ride here....and who's that?" Asuka looks at the girl then to Shinji"Just someone who started to fallow me because apparently I smelt nice" Shinji lightly laughs before he's grabbed by the collar and pulled out of his room Asuka pratically shouting"Come shopping with us Shinji remains silent before sighing walking with the girls around town to different stores as they look at phone cases and dressed eventually as Shinji walks looking down at his feet he bumps into someone the clunking of bottles and the rustling of plastic bags being heard as Shinji lands on his back Asuka shouting"WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID GLASSES BOY!"when Shinji looks up he sees Kensuke and Rei scattering to pick up plastic soda and tea bottles from the sidewalk while Asuka berates them the girl in the glasses simply smiling as if enjoying the show Shinji stands up patting Asuka on the shoulder "Uh Asuka..." "WHAT!?" "That's my friend...." "Oh why didn't you tell me"Asuka says switching back to her normal tone poking the boy in the chest as he stands up just having finished collecting the bottles"You kinda didn't give me the chance...." Shinji awkwardly looks at her before switching back to Kensuke getting a more serious look on his face"And what are you doing with Rei I thought you wouldn't try something considering that you just met the girl" Kensuke clears his throat awkwardly looking at Shinji "I'm not trying anything I was just on a walk when Rei approached me and asked if I would help her go get a few things and that it would be worth my time" Rei looked into Shinji's eyes saying in her dry almost robotic voice"This is true" Shinji blushes pinching himself thinking'Rei talking to someone else? I didn't think it was possible!'


End file.
